parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Cyberstrikers: Next Evolution (Live-Action TV Show)
Team Cyberstrikers: Next Evolution Is A Live Action TV Show Created by Dan Clarke and Steve Wang The Series was shot in Canada with CGI City House and Castle Mixing with Live Action Movie Resturant Building and Dimenson. Plot During There fight Agianst Kilokahn's Minions Tyler and His Friends Meet Kim Possible (Sadie Stanley) Who uses her Spy skills to defeat Kilokahn and Disband the Tenga Warriors she helps the Team when the putty pattrollers led by Roxy escape from a virtual world in a plot to take over the world Characters *Tyler Klause (potrayed by Leo Howard) - During the Series Tyler has sought new ways to learn how to combat the enemies such as Kilokahn Shego and Blaze Despite his Sense of Humor he uses the kabuto zecter with the rider belt to henshin into Kamen rider Kabuto. *Wave Rose (potrayed by Brandon Soo Hoo) - Wave appears to Vam Mi as his personal enemy having an entire episode with her He's also Tyler's Best Friend he even uses the blade buckle with the ace card to become Kamen Rider Blade. *Fang Klause (potrayed by Ryan Potter) - The self proclaim "Werewolf of All Media" and "Tyler's Brother". runs a vampire radio show from his Jeep he also uses the IXA Belt to Become Kamen Rider IXA * Beetah Amazonin (potrayed by Taylor Lautner) - A fan of somewhat hot Wakana Otaki Beetah tried working with her on a way to send the enemies from the vilians back to the virtual portal He also Uses the Kivat Belt to Become Kamen Rider Kiva. *Kim Possible (potrayed by Sadie Stanley) - A girl member She was in middleton the other's were in a jar and raised in middleton in the past pre school were Dr. Possible found her. She was raised as a spy she also shares a love thing with tyler. Alies * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi (potrayed by Randall Park) - Hiiragi is not involved with the Boy's antics often imparting advice or yelling at them about the noise on there velichles He will often play holo chess at night with his friend hyper force friend Marv. * Dr. James Possible (potrayed by Matthew Clarke) - An old friend of Hiiragi's and Kim's Father He Raised Kim as a Spy, but was killed by Kilokahn after the Virus used James as a conduit to allow his virus forces to escape their virtual prison dimension and reach Lyoko He was also a foe to the witches the Trix having captured them to lightrock monistary * Akame (Potrayed by Klenier Pixel and Voiced by Trina Nishimura) - Is Tyler's secondary love intrest she even fights alongside tyler she even comically insults leone she even sings for tyler she even lives in acmetropolis * Leone (Potrayed by AnissaCosplay and Voiced by Sonja Ball) - Is wave's Lover she even cares about him she even lives in remnant with chun li she even gets mad when akame comically insults her * Sienna Khan (motion captured by Michelle Lee and voiced by Alyson Hannigan) - Is Tyler's mother she even cares for Tyler and wave also Fang and beetah she even hangs with Kim Possible and gives the team advice along with her husband Hiiragi * Kaori Oda (potrayed by herself) - wave's popstar she even sees him on TV he even has a crush on her she even sings on tv and for the team * Danzar (potrayed by Trek Buccino) - is a ninja just like wave he lives in acmetropolis he even hangs with the team he's also best friends with Solar Crow * Solar Crow (potrayed by Matt Mullins) - is a pharoh from eygept he's even relased by imhotep he uses his spells and eygept powers to help the team *Rias Gremory (Potrayed by Lisalandum Showcase and Voiced by Jamie Marchi) - is a devil and tyler's love intrest she even sings in the shower uses magic to support the team she even kisses tyler * The Winx Club - the Winx are a girl fairy team that saves the magic dimension they joined the team because they wanted to protect the city of acmetropolis * Bloom (Potrayed by Martina Quaranta and Voiced by Kate Higgins) - is the leader of the winx and is the love intrest wife of prince sky of eraklyon * Stella (Potrayed by Francesca Mongini and Voiced by Monica Rial) - is bloom's best friend a guardian fairy she even lives in *Flora (Potrayed by Lucina Scarpolini and Voiced by Jodi Benson) - is stella's roomate and tyler's girlfriend she even hangs with the other winx girls *Musa (Potrayed by Paola Mirisicotti and Voiced by Brina Palencia) - is tecna's roomate and aisha's close friend and she even has a crush on tyler she even hangs with the girls *Tecna (Potrayed by Ilaria Fioravanti and Voiced by Cherami Leigh) - is musa's roomate she even hangs with wave and gives him tecnical ideas just like tyler gives love advice and jokes *Aisha (Potrayed by Glaucia Virdone and Voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard) - is musa's close friend she even gets energetic to the guys she even dances * B-Bop a Luna (Motion Captured by Reuben Langdon and Voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - Is the diplomant leader of the Butt Ugly Martians. Brave, showy, and a little big headed (although humurous) B-Bop can always be trusted to think up a good cover story and looked convincing to do it. He's a natrual leader, able to get even the most cowardly characters He also has a Bit of a Temper 2T and Do-Wah are the Best to Calm Him Down he Refers to Tyler and His Buddies as Kids. * 2T Fru-T (Motion Captured by Misty Rosas and Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - is the mechanic he is most likely like a phantom theif as he is a lower status he's also a bad liar He's usually calm but he's known to snap at his friends whenever he feels betrayed he also has a cracking voice for anti-alien insults * Do-Wah Diddy (Motion Captured by Johnny Yong Bosch and Voiced by Jess Harnell) - is the fun Martian Do-Wah has a Huge Appitite and loves milkshakes, hamburgers, and unhealthy junk foods unlike the bright side do wah has super strength. * Chun Li (Potrayed by Adame and Voiced by Laura Bailey) - is wave's wife she lives in remnant with her friend cammy and leone * Cammy (Potrayed by Vertivixen and Voiced by Catlin Glass) - is wave's third in command and chun li's best friend forever *Ruby Rose (Potrayed by self and Voiced by Tara Strong) - is a huntress from remnant and wave's brother she even lives in remnant with wave * Weiss Schnee (Potrayed Klenier Pixel and Voiced by Erica Mendez) - is wave's elderly brother she even picks on wave calling him chicken and faunus chick *Blake Belladonna (Potrayed by jill vandelholt and Voiced by Veronica Taylor) - is tyler's girlfriend she dosen't live with wave in remnant anymore she lives in acmetropolis now she even supports the team on missions * Yang Xiao Long (Potrayed by Klenier Pixel and Voiced by Wendee Lee) - is waves humurous sister she makes puns which makes wave annoyed * Lina Inverse (Potrayed by Asana59 and Voiced by Lisa Ortiz) - is the sorceress of all magic and tyler's third girlfriend she even uses her magic to support her boyfriend * Kimberly Ann Hart (Potrayed by Amy Jo Johnson) - is a pink ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and is tyler's love intrest she even protects him from evil vilians * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - a Ninja turtles like team who help tyler on many adventures and is tyler's fan *Leonardo (performed by David Forman and Voiced by Ben Schwartz) - is the leader of the turtles *Raphael (performed by Josh Pais and Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - is the coolest and rudest of the turtles also the comic relife *Donatello (performed by Leif Tilden and Voiced by Sam Riegel) - is the techno genius of the turtles *Michelangelo (performed by Michelan Sisti and Voiced by Townsend Coleman) - is the comedian of the turtles *Draculaura (Motion Captured by Ashley Johnson and Voiced by Debi Derryberry) - she is a vampire and dracula's daughter she's in love with tyler she even drinks his blood * Morrigan Aenslad (Motion Captured by Kari Walhgreen and Voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - a succubus from the darkstalkers video game she's even friends with Felicia she even is in love with tyler * Felicia (Motion Captured by Josh Keaton and Voiced by Lisa Ann Bailey) - a cat from the darkstalkers video game she takes care of wave with her cooking nun and motherly compassion she's even friends with morrigan * Mai Valentine (potrayed by Project alice and Voiced by Megan Hollingshead) - is a duelist from domino city she even has a crush on tyler *Danny Phantom (Motion Captured by Dan Southenworth and Voiced by Josh Keaton) - he is a halfa ghost he's even tyler's ghostly pal and best friend *Stitch (Motion Captured by Andy Serkis and Voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - is an experiment from outer space and is a ally to the team Vilians * Kilokahn (Voiced by Tim Curry) is a virus from the digital world and was brought out by dr possible he vowed to seek revenge on team cyberstrikers *Shego (Potrayed by Taylor Orgeta) - is dr drakken's servant she worked for kilokahn to bring kim possible down but she was defeated by Tyler * Blaze (Potrayed by Colby Strong) - is a avatar ranger from the cyber dimension he was defeated by the beast morphers rangers * Lord Doom (Potrayed by Michael Guerin and Voiced by Jerry Lentz) - is a interstellar pirate from space he tries to take over earth by sending kraa in the past * Vargoyle (Voiced by Jamie Linehan) - is a robot that scrozzle created to destroy the cyber * Scrozzle (Voiced by Campbell Cooley) - is a vilian in the cyber dimension * Vam-Mi (Potrayed by Kira Clavell and Voiced by Saffron Henderson) - is a bloodsucker from china she even used to date tyler * Stormy Icy and Darcy (Potrayed by Laura Marano Taylor Swift and Elizabeth Gilies and Voiced by Erica Schroderer Kimberly Brooks and Jennifer Cody) - are old enemies of the Winx now they fight Tyler and his team * Shredder (potrayed by James Saito and Voiced by Jim Cummings) - is the enemy of the ninja turtles and tyler and his friends * Diabolico (Voiced by Neil Kaplan) - is a demon from queen bansheraa's palace who tries to defeat the cyber and his friends also kim possible * Olympius (Voiced by Michael Forest) - is a demon just like diabolico they never get along he wants to destroy the cyber for his mother queen bansheera * Arlen Crane (Potrayed by Bruno Patrick) - is a alien from outer space who came here to seek the guyver units in the ship but sean stopped him by the guyver in the past * Sarah Sanderson (Sarah Jessica Parker) - is a witch from salem with her sisters marry and winnifred who sings children on halloween * Psycho Red (Voiced by David Vincent) - is the leader of the psycho rangers he has a brash attitude who has a way of destroying a cyber. Episodes 1. Dragon Lord Returns 2. Spy from Middleton 3. What Ever Happend to Vam Mi? 4. Winx Club Returns! 5. We Need Cyber Slay X Megazord Power 6. Roxy's Song 7. It's Dragon Fighting Time! 8. Shell Shock! 9. Zick is Back! 10. Vibration 11. A Cyber In Darkstalkers 12. Save Tyler 13. Blaze's Revenge 14. Martian Emergency 15. Codeword 16. Homecoming 17. Director Zordon 18. Stage 4: The Invasion 19. Primal Werewolf On the Loose 20. Going Ape 21. The Mighty Vargoyle 22. Trusting Dragon Lord 23. The Dark Avatar 24. Fury Clash 25. Final Battle! Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Tdk 0403